


Getting Handsy

by breeeliss



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 18+ characters, Dry Humping, F/M, Hands Only, Masturbating, Masturbating with Pictures, Masturbation, Masturbation Week, Pining, Scandalous Modeling Spreads, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Shop AU, Sex Toys, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss/pseuds/breeeliss
Summary: Sometimes when you're trying to get your crush to notice how absolutely bad you have it for them, a little self love can certainly go a long way.AU where Adrien and Marinette work at a sex shop.Masturbation Week 2017





	1. Hands Only

**Author's Note:**

> *stares at the rest of her uncompleted stories*  
> *drinks to forget*
> 
> based on the prompts from Masturbation Week on Tumblr

“I feel like I need to be creative with this nipple clamp display, you know?”

Marinette snorted as she looked up from her phone and saw Alya sitting in the middle of the floor, staring critically at the short display pedestal while surrounded by fifty or so boxes of the brand new nipple clamps that had arrived this morning with their weekly shipment. “More creative than just stacking them up neatly and setting up the sign they came with?”

“That’s so  _ boring _ , Marinette,” Alya waved off. “Who would I be if I set up a display that actually had the power to make nipple clamps boring? Do you know how pathetic that would be?”

“What’s pathetic is that you’ve been staring at that shit for twenty minutes and haven’t stacked a single box.”

“Nobody asked you Nino!”

Nino laughed as he switched out the silicone dildos that were currently sitting in the display window at the front of the store with the vibrating butt plugs they’d been having trouble selling for the past couple of weeks. He was about three quarters of the way done, so he smirked over his shoulder and gestured dramatically at his progress. “Look at how beautiful these butt plugs look. Simple, straightforward, and still appealing.” 

“I am neither simple nor straight, thank you very much,” Alya pointed out. “Makes no sense for me to make a display that is either of those things.”

“Oh my God, Alya, you did this last week with the ball gags display. That took you two hours.”

“And it looked fucking fantastic, didn’t it? People were coming in  _ just _ because of that. You’re welcome.” 

Marinette sighed and looked between the two of them. “Children, please. You’re scaring away the customers.” 

Alya rolled her eyes, picked up two boxes, and carefully placed them on either side of the display. “Nino’s scaring away the customers with that weak ass display,” she grumbled. 

“I heard that!”

Marinette leaned her elbows on the counter and rested her head against the side of the register, feeling the exhaustion from her long shift finally hitting her now that they were only a few minutes away from closing. “You know, you two take this part of the job way too seriously. You’re over here being artists, meanwhile Adrien helped like five customers all by himself.” 

“Six!” Adrien called from the back of the store, currently standing with a young couple deliberating over the store’s collection of cock rings. 

“That’s an unfair comparison,” Nino defended. “Adrien’s a beast when it comes to selling stuff. There was this dude that came in here looking for lube as a party favor for his anniversary? Adrien had him walking out of here with lube, a vibrator, two dildos, and a sex card game. I’ve pushed those card games on my past seven customers with no luck. You can’t beat that kid.” 

“Our strengths lie in very specific areas, Marinette,” Alya explained. “You’re good with the register and greeting customers. Adrien’s good with sales. Nino keeps track of all the stock. I’m the marketing genius. It works!”

“Can the marketing genius get that display done before we close in half an hour?” Marinette asked. 

“You can’t rush this, Mari, it’s is a very delicate task.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes and straightened up when she saw Adrien coming over to the front, followed by the couple of men he’d been helping who were currently carrying armfuls of purchases to the register. She pocketed her phone, smiled at the customers, and started to scan their items while Adrien came up behind her and leaned his chin on her shoulder. “I think there’s only one customer left on the floor, but after that I vote to put up the closed sign. I’m tired.” 

“I second that vote, I’ve had enough for one Tuesday.” Marinette jutted her chin over to Alya. “Mind helping this one over here? She’s been agonizing over this nipple clamp display since she unpacked the boxes.” 

“I don’t need help,” Alya insisted, twisting around the same two boxes from before at different angles, seemingly unsatisfied with them all. “I’m a professional visionary.”

Adrien hummed and moved his hand in a circle. “Just arrange them so it looks like a huge boob.”

Alya paused, sat up straight, and tilted her head to the side. “Huh. How would that even work? Can you stack boxes in the shape of a boob?”

“No, just stack them so that you make a picture. So use the black boxes to make the background and use the nude boxes to make the boob.”

Alya laughed. “That’s so Pinterest.” 

Adrien shrugged. “At least it’ll work until you come up with something better.” 

“Touché, my friend,” Alya said. “I like it.” 

Adrien winked. “Anytime.” He nudged Marinette as she started bagging the couple’s purchases. “Are you closing up tonight?”

“Unfortunately,” Marinette frowned. “I slept through my alarm and showed up late today, so the manager shafted me.” 

“Aw,” Adrien pouted. “Was your shift long today?”

“Eight hours,” Marinette frowned. “But I need the money, so I guess it’s not that bad.” 

“You poor thing,” Adrien lamented. “Plus university classes in the morning, right? How are you alive?” 

“By sheer stubbornness and plenty of caffeine,” Marinette smirked. She quickly finished ringing up the purchase and printing out the receipt before she dropped a couple of Trojan condoms into their bag and waved them out the door. “Stay safe, boys! Thanks for stopping by!”

Adrien rested his hand on her hip and stared at her worriedly. “You want me to close up with you?” 

“Oh no, you don’t have to,” Marinette insisted. “I don’t want to make you stay later than necessary. You’ve been on your feet all day.” 

“Ah, don’t worry about it. I was planning on sleeping in tomorrow anyway.”

“You sure?”

“Of course!” he said. “Besides, I owe you for that takeout you brought to my apartment the other day when I was sick. That was sweet of you, and I haven’t thanked you properly yet.”

“You were literally dying,” Marinette explained. “It seriously wasn’t a big deal.”

Adrien playfully yanked on one of her pigtails. “Don’t care. I am still showing my appreciation for your kindness, because you deserve it.” 

Marinette smiled as she bumped her hip against his. “Alright. But you’re double checking the stock in the back.” 

Adrien groaned and hung his head. “Ugh. Fine.” He peeked up innocently from underneath his lashes. “Let me grab the last customer on the floor first?”

“Sure,” Marinette said. “That girl’s been staring at strap-ons for a while, she looks like she needs help.” 

Adrien saluted at her and hopped over the glass counter. “I shall return, princess!” he announced dramatically. 

Marinette saluted him back as he made his way towards the back shelves where he amicably offered his help to the girl who was looking puzzled over the three different toys in her hand. She didn’t realize she was watching him from across the store until Nino came up next to her and cleared his throat, waggling both of his eyebrows. Marinette scowled and turned away from him. “Shut up.”

“Hey, I didn’t say anything!” Nino defended, both hands lifted in the air. 

“It’s implied and written all over your face,” she hissed, trying to keep her voice down. “We’re  _ so _ not going there right now. Especially not while he’s still in the store.”

“I don’t get it,” Nino admitted. “How have you lasted this long without climbing that dude like a vine yet? You’d think being surrounded by dildos, vibrators, and condoms for 25 hours a week would speed along the process a little.”

“I’m not  _ fucking _ one of my coworkers!” Marinette replied. “That breaks like eight rules in the employee handbook. We could get fired.” 

“I mean, technically there are plenty of other things you two could do besides fucking so — ”

“Nino!” 

“ _ What?  _ You know damn well our manager doesn’t give a shit about that. If anything, I’m pretty sure he’s sleeping with the dude that works nights on Saturdays. There is literally nothing stopping you from asking him out for drinks and going back to his place.” 

“Oh man, are we talking about Adrien again?” Alya chuckled, abandoning her work in favor of joining the conversation. “Have you finally decided to fuck him?”

“Why are the two of you so invested in this? Can you stay out of my love life for two seconds?”

“Marinette, babe, you’re gorgeous. Adrien told me so himself our first day working here when you were the one who showed him around and helped train him. He’s always going on about how much of a sweetheart you are, he always offers to help you out when you’re working by yourself even when it’s his day off, he texts you non-stop every single day, and he’s always at your house because he wants to  _ hang out _ . Boy’s got it bad. You should take advantage for both of your sakes.” 

“Alya,” Marinette whined. “It’s not that simple.” 

“Ask. Him. Out,” Nino insisted. “Invite him over and turn the charm on. You’re telling me you’ve never seduced anyone?” 

Marinette was about to open her mouth to say something, but she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Adrien coming towards the register with the last customer in tow. She grabbed the fronts of both of their shirts and pulled them close. “Both of you shut up,” she whispered. “This conversation did not happen. Mind your business!”

“Then get your freak on, goddammit!” Alya demanded. “I want you to have a sex life.” 

“I said shut  _ up _ , he’s  _ right there! _ Get back to work!” 

Once Marinette rung up the last customer, she locked the front door and flipped the closed sign in the window to detract anyone from coming inside. She started counting all the money in the register while Adrien swept the floor and Alya and Nino finished setting up the displays for tomorrow. By the time nine o’clock rolled around, the store was officially closed and Alya and Nino took that as their signal to head home, leaving Marinette and Adrien to finish closing down the rest of the shop. Adrien shuffled through all the papers that were left next to the register and found all the order forms for the shipments that were supposed to have arrived today. “Is this everything from today?”

Marinette nodded. “Should be. If you could just double check that it’s all there and make sure the stock room is organized, that’d be great. I’m gonna start shutting off all the display lights and fixing the shelves.” 

“No problem!” he grinned. “Holler if you need me!” Marinette smiled and watched him as he disappeared behind the curtains that led to the break room and the stock room before shaking her head fondly and grabbing the keys to the display cases.

She really needed to figure out how this whole “crushing on your friend” thing worked. It wasn’t that she wasn’t interested in hooking up with Adrien. She was very quick to put in a good word for him with her manager when she knew he was applying for the sales rep job, and she had admittedly turned looking through his Instagram photos into a religion at this point because she still couldn’t get over how beautiful he was. But it was always hard to figure out where romance and sex was supposed to fit into that dynamic when the two of them frequently hung out at Adrien’s house to play video games in their underwear and spent their breaks at work wielding dildos like they were swords because they had nothing else better to do. Adrien seemed like the kind of person who held his friends close and valued the time he got to spend with them, and she would hate to disrupt all that by making it seem like she’d been using all these opportunities to hang out with him as an excuse to sleep with him. 

Besides, she hadn’t come up with an easy way of saying “hey there, I really value you as a friend but I also kind of want to jump you in the dirtiest sense of the word” yet, so that right there killed any hopes of her admitting her feelings to him anytime soon. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but  _ God _ was it a hell of a secret to hang onto. 

After organizing all of the store shelves, turning off all the lights in the store, and making sure all of the glass display cases were locked, Marinette locked the register and headed to the break room. It was more of a lounge than anything else — pretty spacious considering the size of the store and decked with couches, chairs, and tables where everyone could take their breaks. About the only justification Marinette could think for it was that the high scale shop had the money to splurge on it, what with all of the expensive merchandise they sold. She dropped her jacket over the back of the couch and slipped inside the stock room where Adrien was standing on a ladder and counting the rows of boxes on the top shelf. 

“Did we get anything good today?” Marinette asked, lifting herself up to sit on one of the step stools right next to him. “I didn’t get to check all the boxes, but I kinda want to abuse my employee privileges and grab some free samples. I’m in the mood for a treat.” 

“Really?” Adrien asked. “Big plans tonight?”

“If by big plans you mean lighting some candles and charging my hitachi wand, then yes.  _ Huge _ plans. I need to work off all this stress somehow.” 

“It’s only Tuesday,” Adrien laughed. “How much stress could you possibly have built up?”

“You’d be surprised,” Marinette sighed. “It’s really tragic stuff. So if we’ve got any goodies that are going to make up for it, I’d be very thankful.”

“ _ Well _ ,” Adrien smirked. “Let’s see what we can get for the pretty little lady today.” 

Marinette smiled up at him sweetly. “Thank you!”

He started to turn some of the boxes towards him so that he could read the labels and figure out what the contents were. “Uh….how about a discreet vibrator?”

Marinette tilted her head in thought. “Huh. That might actually be fun. What’s it look like?”

Adrien broke the seal of the box with his car keys and fished around through the packaging paper until he pulled out one of the small boxes. “Tube of lipstick by the looks of it. Sexy.” 

She caught it when he tossed it to her and she read the details on the back. “Oh, wow I wonder how strong this thing is. And it’s supposed to fit in your purse. Perfect.”

He stacked two more large boxes of products on top of each other and nudged her with his knee as he carried them down. “Planning on a study break in the library when no one’s looking?”

“Hey, I deserve it,” Marinette said. “Besides, it’s discreet, so the vibrations are probably really quiet. So technically, if I wore a skirt that day, I could just slip it underneath and totally get away with it.”

Adrien whistled. “Now wouldn’t that be a sight to see….”

Marinette blinked and watched him open up more of the boxes. “Someone masturbating in the library?”

Adrien bit his lip and shrugged. “Sure.  _ Someone _ .” He looked around inside another box and snickered. “Wanna try some kegel balls?”

Marinette winced. “Nah. I don’t have the patience for kegel exercises. Plus they never really did anything for me.”

“How about….oooh! A Satisfyer Pro Penguin.” He held the box up next to his face, lowered his voice, and waggled his eyebrows. “For ultimate clitoral stimulation.” 

“What on Earth is that?” 

Adrien read the back of the box. “Oh wait a minute, I know what this is. I bought one of these for my girlfriend a few years ago. She was addicted to the thing.” 

“What does it do?” 

He sat down next to her on the ladder he was just standing on and leaned closer to her as he started to explain. “Basically, you fit it over your clit, turn it on, and it starts stimulating you with air pressure waves. Haven’t used it myself obviously, but apparently it makes you have really nice orgasms without having to worry about becoming oversensitive from touching yourself too much.” 

Marinette furrowed her brows. “That must be a really interesting sensation….”

“I think you’d like it,” Adrien decided. “I’ve had a couple of friends who told me they’ve used them. Apparently it left them incoherent, and they only ever cranked it up to the medium setting.”

“Holy shit….”

Adrien took the liberty of placing it in her hands and closing her fingers around the box. “It’s waterproof, too. You can have some fun in the shower.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Fine, fine, I’ll take it. I’ll let you know how I like it.”

Adrien raised a brow. “Will you now?” 

Marinette bit on the inside of her cheek and shrugged. “Yeah….you know. Just in case you ever need to sell it to someone. You can tell them what it feels like.”

“Or I could just look at the employee review Alya left,” Adrien teased. 

“You’d rather read about it then listen to me tell you about it?”

She didn’t realize how forward the question had sounded until it was out of her mouth, but she snapped her mouth shut and watched Adrien’s eyes widen. She thought for a moment she crossed the line, but the small smile in the corner of his lips made his expression look less like one of shock and more like one of interest. He dipped his head in a slow nod and gave her a small wink that made her chest feel warm. “Good point. Definitely tell me how you like it then.” 

Perhaps it was because she had spent so long convincing herself that Adrien wasn’t interested in her like that to delude her into thinking that pursuing something with him was probably a bad idea. But hearing that come out of his mouth was the last thing Marinette had ever expected, and it made the back of her neck tingle as she took the box and set it aside next to the other vibrator she decided to take, moving slowly as if she were physically treading carefully on the conversation. “I’ll give you a full report.” She cleared her throat and pointed at one of the boxes that was on the shelf right behind Adrien’s shoulder. “What’s in that box?” 

“I think Nino opened this one already, so it’s probably….” Adrien plucked out a box and nodded. “Flesh Ligh Turbo. Nothing you’d be interested in.” 

“But maybe something  _ you’d _ be interested in?”

He laughed and pushed his bangs away from his forehead. “I’ve only ever tried one of these things once, and it definitely wasn’t this expensive.” 

“I’ve read reviews online for the thing that says it feels better than the real thing,” Marinette grinned. 

“Eh,” Adrien shrugged. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, if you find good enough lube for it, it feels fantastic. Wet, soft, tight. Perfect. Pretty sure I came embarrassingly quickly with it the last time.”

Marinette leaned forward. “But?”

“I dunno,” he admitted. “I still say it’s not as nice as the real thing. The real thing tends to be warmer and tighter.”

“Well, that’s the case with every toy you get to masturbate. Feel fantastic, but sex always has an extra kick to it.”

Adrien let out a huge breath. “Yeah, you’re telling me.”

Marinette laughed. “Been a while?”

“Just a bit,” he chuckled, setting aside the toy for himself. “I don’t want to complain about it though. I’m afraid it’ll make me sound like some sex hungry jerk.”

“Not at all,” Marinette promised. “It’s been a while for me too. Nothing wrong with wanting to have someone available so that you don’t have to wonder where your next fling is going to come from.” 

“I just miss touching someone, you know?” Adrien said. “Like, I can’t describe it. Being able to just run your hands all over someone is such a satisfying feeling. Masturbating kind of takes out all the fun in that.” 

“Oh definitely. And just…. _ being _ touched, you know? Touching yourself is kind of like tickling yourself. It doesn’t cure the touch starved feelings and it’s not as satisfying as having someone pressed against you.”

Adrien pressed a hand to his heart. “Spilling out our woes in the storage room of a sex shop. How tragic.” 

Marinette leaned back against the shelves and looked up towards the ceiling while Adrien started pulling down another box from the shelves. “Horribly tragic. You and I make quite the pair.”

“Very true….although that would certainly solve some issues, wouldn’t it?” 

Marinette quickly turned her head towards him, feeling a short but powerful thrill jolt through her body and make her straighten up in her seat. “What was that?”

Adrien froze and whipped his head around to stare at her, his long hesitation making the nervousness on his face all the more obvious. He eventually settled with shaking his head and laughing forcefully while he turned back to breaking the seal on the box. “O-Oh nothing, I was just talking to myself.” He rubbed at his nose and promptly changed the subject. “Uh, hey! Need any lube? I might steal some of this for the flesh light.” 

Marinette leaned over and frowned at the brand name. “Wait a minute….is this the two in one stuff?”

“Um….I mean one package comes with a cooling and a warming lube. Is that what you mean?”

“Oh  _ shit!” _ Marinette exclaimed. “I was supposed to throw up my employee review of this stuff today during my shift. I completely forgot.” 

“You haven’t done your employee review yet?”

Marinette covered her face with her hands. “No, the manager handed me a sample of this stuff like four days ago. I was supposed to have the review up by tonight. He’s going to kill me. Especially after I was late today too.” 

“Can you throw one up really quick?” Adrien asked. “And just make it up?”

“Last time I did that, I got called out on it because apparently it was obvious I didn’t try the thing out,” Marinette complained. “Crap. I said I’d have it up by ten o’clock too.”

Adrien paused and peeked out the door of the stock room. “You wanna just….try it out now? You can go into the bathroom while I clean up in here.” 

It wasn’t a totally weird idea. Whenever they got really fancy toys, all four of them had taken advantage of their breaks and lunch hours to sneak into the bathrooms in the break room and test out the new arrivals at least once. The sex shop they worked at always liked to feature in-depth employee reviews on their website for all of the new products that came into help with marketing. It was a win-win situation because the products got more hype and Marinette got to indulge herself a little without bleeding her wallet dry. But it was a totally different matter to go run off and do it with Adrien right outside knowing exactly what she was doing in there. “I-I don’t want to hold you up. It’s my fault, I should’ve done it sooner.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Adrien promised. “I’m not in a rush to get home anyway.”

“No seriously, it’s fine,” Marinette said. “Besides, I’d have to try out two of them, and I dunno if I’m going to have time for that in the bathroom of all places.” 

Adrien shrugged. “I mean….I guess if you give me a second to put all the boxes back….I could try one of them out for you? And I’ll just give you my review and you can send it off to the manager.” 

“I-I mean….are you sure? Can you get hard enough to try it out right now?”

Adrien laughed nervously. “I, uh….wouldn’t worry too much about that bit. I can probably test it out real quick no problem. Trust me.”

Marinette thought about asking what he meant, but she saw Adrien shift in his seat a little bit before turning away from her and returning all the boxes to their shelves, so she decided it was best not to ask for clarification. “Well, then I’d appreciate the bail out. I heard this stuff’s supposed to be really fantastic anyway. And we can both take some home.” 

Adrien grinned over his shoulder as he climbed back up the ladder. “Hey. You know I’m a fan of free samples.” 

The minute that Adrien was done putting all of the boxes back and making sure that all of the new stock from that day was accounted for, he locked the closet and threw the jacket he’d been wearing over one of the chairs. “So, uh,” he began. “Which one do you want?”

Marinette popped open the box and eyed the red and blue bottles that were nestled neatly inside. “How about….I take the warming and you take the cooling?”

“Sounds good to me,” he said, catching the small bottle of lube when she tossed it to him. “I guess I’ll just take the bathroom on the left?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Marinette said. “I’ll take the other one I guess. Um….I don’t think it’ll take too long, so just, uh….I mean if I finish first I’ll just wait for you out here?”

“Of course,” Adrien nodded. “Same for me. I mean, if I finish first too I’ll just be here. Out here. On the couch I mean.”

“Right.”

“Sure.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds before nodding and ducking into the two gender neutral bathrooms along the back wall. 

Marinette locked the door behind her, leaned back against it, and let out a huge sigh as she nervously turned the bottle of lube around in her hands. She could vaguely hear the sounds of Adrien locking his own door on the other side of the wall and moving around the bathroom before turning on the sink. 

Figuring that washing her hands was a good first step, she turned on both taps and started soaping up her hands. Almost as if these bathrooms were designed with the purpose of making it easy for employees to test out products, there was a plush bench shoved against the wall opposite the toilet with the sink sitting right in the middle. This certainly wasn’t the first time Marinette had masturbated in one of these bathrooms — both for and not for the sake of her job — but for some reason, knowing that Adrien was in the bathroom right next to her preparing to jerk off was making this whole experience a lot more nerve wracking than it should have been. 

She remembered the way he’d adjusted himself in his seat before turning away from her when she asked about whether or not he’d be able to work himself up enough to even test the lube out. Perhaps he was just uncomfortable with the question, but now Marinette was starting to wonder if the two of them talking about sex toys in that small, cramped closet was enough to get him at least a little hard. It sounded like a stupid thought at first, but then she remembered her slip up and the way he seemed to go along with it instead of being off-put by it. And that little moment when they were talking about their empty sex lives where he almost seemed to suggest that the two of them were the solution to each other’s problem. It seemed almost too good to be true, and maybe it was just Adrien participating in some suggestive banter like they sometimes did with Alya and Nino as a joke, but a part of her almost wanted to say that it was a sincere.

And then he’d offered to try out this lube in the bathroom right next to hers. 

Marinette was an expert at reading into things, as Alya loved to remind her, so maybe this wasn’t something she was meant to over analyze. But, then again, she was supposed to be masturbating at the moment and getting a feel for this lube, so perhaps indulging in a guilty fantasy where Adrien really  _ did _ mean to be suggestive with everything he’d told her wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. 

“Okay,” Marinette muttered to herself, removing the plastic seal on top of the cap. “Don’t overthink it. It’s just product testing. You do this all the time. Just get it done.” 

Marinette grabbed a couple of paper towels from the dispenser on the wall and carefully slipped her underwear off before stuffing them into the pocket of her skirt. She never really bothered to use lubes all that often. Most of the times when she was at home, her hands and vibrators were enough to do the job for her, and she usually product tested all of the vibrators when she was at work anyway. The few times she did use lube, she’d never bothered with the warming or cooling ones so she wasn’t quite sure what she was supposed to expect with this. 

She sat herself down on the bench and read the description on the back of the label. Apparently, it warmed on contact with the skin, so she didn’t need to rub it in between her fingers in order to activate it. That was useful, she thought to herself, already thinking about how she was going to write this product review. Saved a lot of time and probably lessened the mess. She assumed the cooling lubricant was like that too. 

The one that Adrien was testing right now. 

And she was  _ not _ going to keep focusing on that, she was going to hurry up and test this lube out so she could go home. 

Marinette held off on the lube for a moment in favor or dipping her hand under her skirt and sliding her hand up and down her outer lips, her fingers occasionally brushing against her inner labia and making her groan softly at the muted pleasure that came from it. She pressed down harder with every pass she made until she let one of her fingers slip into her folds and gently trace up and down, her warm skin, still feeling pretty dry as she hadn’t worked herself up to a decent arousal yet. She could’ve just rubbed out a quick orgasm without having to build herself up to it, but she figured that trying to prolong the experience wouldn’t be such a crime. It’s not like she’d be holding Adrien up for too long anyway. 

She dragged her middle finger up to the hood of her clit and circled it  _ very _ gently, not bothering to press down and apply any pressure. Just massaging the skin of her hood made weak but very noticeable sparks of pleasure start to creep up, and she kept that up for a few seconds before stopping to run her finger down past her lips, circle her opening, and press the tip of her finger against it without going in. Then, she moved back up, pressed against her hood a little harder, and rubbed in circles for a few seconds, feeling the gentle build of pleasure, before stopping and moving her fingers south again. 

Marinette kept that up for a few minutes — every time pressing a little harder, rubbing a little bit longer, pushing that pleasure closer and closer before letting it taper off and leaving her lower stomach to hum at the loss of the feeling. Eventually, she was rubbing herself off so close to orgasm that stopping became harder and harder every time she continued. It didn’t take long for her to move her fingers down and feel herself getting wet, and she used her fingers to spread her arousal all over her lips and over her clit to make the simulation much easier for her. Deciding that she was plenty warmed up, she flipped open the cap to the bottle of  lube and squeezed out a small dollop of it on her index and middle fingers. 

It certainly wasn’t cold like most lubes were, and she didn’t need to warm it up in her fingers before touching it to her skin, but it didn’t feel hot like she was expecting it to. It was water based which mean it would be easier to clean up later, so she wasn’t too opposed to using a generous amount of it. She leaned her head back against the wall and took a deep breath before she brought her fingers down and started to spread the lube over clit. 

“ _ Oooh _ , holy  _ shit _ ,” Marinette hissed out as her fingers started working the lube in. Yeah, that was  _ definitely _ warm. Much warmer than it had been when it was on her fingers. It was as if her fingertips were giving off gentle waves of heat that were warming her folds and making her whole body shiver, and Marinette realized at that moment that this stuff was going to quickly get addicting. She decided to start rubbing at herself again, this time starting slow and gentle, and the moment her fingers started adding friction against her skin, it was as if the lube started to get hotter and make her clit start to throb quicker than Marinette had expected it to. 

She sighed loudly into the bathroom as she melted in her chair and decided to forgo easing herself into rubbing herself again. This time, Marinette had the added slickness of the lube and her own arousal to make the feel of her fingers against her skin smooth, silky, and absolutely wonderful. She whimpered as she started to work her fingers more quickly, her free hand gripping the edge of the bench and her hips tilting upwards to meet each one of her strokes. 

Everything was feeling fucking incredible for a few minutes as Marinette started to let herself get a little bit louder, unable to control her voice or her volume. It was why she reveled in living alone — even when she was pleasuring herself, Marinette had a hard time trying to keep quiet enough to be discreet about it. It didn’t occur to her that she was being  _ too  _ loud until a deep, lengthy groan that most definitely did not come from her sounded from above her. 

Marinette stopped her fingers for a moment, thinking that she was just hearing things. But then, she heard the groaning again, this time listening as it tapered off into pants and sighs before quieting down and letting slick, wet sounds take their place. It took her a couple of seconds to realize the obvious, which was that the two gender neutral bathrooms shared one wall that was separated by an open vent meant to allow the air to filter in and out of the two rooms. Loud enough noises were easily able to be heard from the other bathroom, which meant that all of those noises were coming from Adrien. 

Then the reality of the situation hit her like a truck, and she had to bit down on her lip to prevent herself from groaning at the visual that had just popped into her head. That was  _ Adrien _ moaning. That was the sound of Adrien’s lubed up hand working his cock and making his body feel so good that he couldn’t help but vocalize that pleasure into the empty bathroom. 

It then dawned on Marinette that if she could hear Adrien, Adrien had probably been able to hear her this entire time as well, and that was enough to have the heat rushing to Marinette’s face and make her want to do something really dirty. So, she took two of her fingers, and easily slipped them inside of herself, cooing at the stretch they gave her and making sure her voice was loud enough for Adrien to hear it. Sure enough, the moment the sound left her throat, Marinette heard Adrien grunting and groaning from the other side of the wall, the slick sounds of his moving hand getting faster. 

She had to reapply a bit of the lube on her fingers again so that she could get the full warming sensation as she pumped her fingers inside of her, and she was not disappointed. There was so much heat coming from inside of her and coming from the lube that she practically choked on her moan and leaned forward in her seat as she desperately tried to keep her fingers moving, surprised by how intense everything was feeling. Marinette angled her fingers up so that they would mash down on the sensitive spot on her upper walls, and she took her other hand to circle her clit furiously and try to build up the pleasure to the point where it would make her as loud as possible. 

Marinette was acutely aware of all the noises that Adrien was making, and it was probably the sexiest thing she’d ever head in her life. Most of the male partners she had weren’t particularly vocal during sex, and it was almost as hard to find that kind of enthusiasm from the porn she occasionally watched when she was bored. Maybe she needed to try out that cooling lube, because Adrien sounded like he was having the time of his life on the other side of the wall. She could hear him humming through pursed lips, hissing through clenched teeth, and moaning from deep in his throat, the deep, velvety quality of his voice making Marinette’s clit throb and her voice get higher and louder. 

It was certainly possible that the two of them didn’t need to be making so much noise, but every time his moans got louder, her whines got higher, and his sobs got sharper, and her whimpers got longer. Everything was building off of each other and making the bathroom feel so hot and so cramped, and suddenly Marinette didn’t want anything else in the world other than to come, to hear Adrien come, to finally get to hear all the tension building in both rooms snap and fizzle down into a warm, sticky, lazy afterglow that Marinette would be fantasizing about for at least the next week. 

Marinette’s orgasm snuck up on her and hit her hard, building up quicker than she could keep track of before it finally left her shouting into the ceiling, fingers moving vigorously as her whole body convulsed and moved in rhythm to the contractions that were squeezing around her fingers. She was gnawing down on her bottom lip to try and put a stopper on all the moaning, but that was completely forgotten when she heard Adrien go silent for a few seconds before finally finding his own release in a flurry of relieved sighs and deep groans that made Marinette wish she could’ve seen his face as he hit his climax. 

The severity of what had just happened between the two of them didn’t register until Marinette had finally caught her breath and recovered enough for the stickiness of the lube on her fingers and on her inner thighs to feel uncomfortable. The sink in Adrien’s bathroom turned on a little before hers did, and she tried not to think about him cleaning himself up as she wiped off her fingers and in between her legs before finally slipping her underwear back on and capping the lube closed. 

Marinette opened the door, peeked her head out, and spared a glance at the bathroom door next to her, waiting until Adrien finally emerged, his hair slightly disheveled but otherwise looking perfectly put together. Whatever awkwardness that was present before they went inside was completely gone and replaced with a kind of heaviness that reminded them of just how big a line they had just crossed. There certainly wasn’t going back from that and pretending it didn’t happen. 

But it was late and this certainly wasn’t a conversation that was easily had now, so Marinette merely cleared her throat and showed him the bottle in her hands. “Good?”

Adrien swallowed and wet his throat, his voice sounding hoarse. “Y-Yeah. Pretty good. You?”

Marinette nodded, unable to ignore the way his eyes were hyperfocused on her lips when her mouth finally decided to move. “Pretty good.” 


	2. With a Picture

Marinette didn’t handle discomfort well — hadn’t since she was younger. She was too much of a planner and a perfectionist to be able to deal with those horrifying situations where everything spontaneously decided to go wrong, leaving her standing in the middle of a dumpster fire trying to figure out how to salvage the mess with her dignity intact. Which was exactly why Marinette had every intention of coming up with a very calm and collected way of telling Adrien how she felt about him so that exactly what was happening right now  _ wouldn’t _ happen. 

She really needed to get her libido in check or something because she couldn’t believe that she got lost in the moment and willingly put herself in this situation with Adrien staring at her with words on his lips that he had no idea how to vocalize. They’d been standing in front of each other speechless for an uncomfortably long time and the tingling in her skin from the afterglow of her orgasm was quickly getting replaced with an anxious, itchy sensation that was telling her she really needed to get out of here — like, right now. Before she did something else impossibly stupid. 

So of course, in typical Marinette style, she did it in the least graceful way possible. 

“I’ve gotta go!” she blurted, pointing over her shoulder towards the door. “Um. Yeah. I just remembered I’ve gotta do something super important. Sorry!”

She said it so quickly that it took Adrien a couple of seconds to even process her excuse, but by then she was rushing over to the couch to get her jacket and her bag. “Wait,  _ right _ now? Is everything okay? I’ll walk you to your car — ”

“No!” Marinette shouted, shocking Adrien back a couple of steps. She winced at the look on his face and swallowed. “I mean….I, uh. I think I left my stove on. When I left the house. So I’ve gotta go turn it off. Before something happens, you know?”

“You….left the stove on,” he said slowly. 

Marinette clamped her lips shut. 

Adrien frowned as rubbed the back of his neck. “And you only just remembered now?”

Marinette laughed forcefully. “Yeah! Yeah, I’m….I’m a mess. You know me!”

“I mean, if it’s been on all day and you haven’t gotten a call I’m sure it’s nothing serious. You sure you don’t need a walk back to your car? It’s kind of late.”

“Nope, no, I’m good, I promise.” She pulled on her coat and had to undo the buttons twice before she fastened them properly. “But I’ve really gotta go. Could you lock the door for me? I promise I’ll scratch your back for it — I mean get you back for — I mean  _ pay  _  you back for it! Pay you back! In a totally platonic sense of the word. Like with cookies. Or a video game. Or something.”

Adrien’s eyes softened as he reached forward to rest his hand on hers and stop her from slinging her bag over her shoulder. “Hey, listen. A-About….about what just happened. I didn’t mean to — ”

“It’s fine!” Marinette laughed nervously. “Seriously, don’t worry about it. I’m….good, we’re good, it’s all good, we’re  _ so _ good.” She looked in between them for a moment, wiped her hand on her skirt, and didn’t think before she thrust her hand out towards him. Adrien stared down at it for a few seconds, raised a brow, and slowly met her in the middle to partake in the single most awkward handshake that Marinette had ever had to endure in her entire life. She wasn’t sure how it was possible, but she was somehow making everything worse the longer she stayed in front of him and she really needed to go outside so she could run herself over with her car. 

Adrien looked like he wanted to interject again, but Marinette didn’t allow him to get a word in before she panicked, sent him a quick goodbye, and booked it right out the break room and out the front door of the shop. 

The cold weather hit her right in the face as soon as she started jogging down the quiet, empty streets towards her car parked on the corner three blocks away. It wasn’t until she was comfortably inside with the doors locked and the heat on that she tilted her back, screamed out all of her frustration, and finally dropped her head against the steering wheel, hopefully leaving a bruise on her forehead because, to be honest, she totally deserved it at this point. 

Why did she do that? Why the  _ fuck _ did she do that? She knew how thin those bathroom walls were and she knew Adrien was right next door. What in the ever loving hell was she thinking? Having to face him after she came out the bathroom was nothing short of painful, and Marinette started to feel her stomach turn when she realized she was going to have to walk into work on Thursday, look Adrien in the eye, and suffer through a five hour shift with him while all of this hung over their heads. 

Marinette groaned and started to rub her temples. The worst part about it was that she still couldn’t get Adrien’s voice out of her head— deep, desperate,  _ delicious, _ echoing off the bathroom walls, leaving her hot and throbbing the less controlled it got. As idiotic as that stunt had been, a really guilty part of her didn’t regret it in the least because it had been the dirtiest, sexiest thing she’d ever done, and she knew for a fact it was going to be going through several replays for the next few nights she decided to get off before bed. The longer she thought about everything she heard, the more her mind started to create a visual, and it was almost too easy to picture Adrien with his head thrown back, eyes screwed shut, one hand gripping the sink next to him and the other gripping his cock tightly, pumping furiously, lube dripping off his fingers, chest heaving, sweat dripping down his temples, mouth opened so slightly that Marinette probably could’ve leaned in and stolen a kiss if she was standing right there with him….

Would he have let her if she was in the bathroom with him? 

“Oh my  _ God!” _ Marinette screamed, smacking both of her cheeks. “You are so not doing this right now!” Home. She needed to get home. She had assignments to finish and she needed to sleep. This was not about to take up her entire evening. 

Marinette was about to pull out of her parking space when she was startled by the sound of her phone vibrating against the dashboard. She looked over and whined petulantly when she saw a text from Adrien lighting up her screen. She doubted it contained anything that was going to make her feel better but she knew there was no way she was going to survive the drive home without knowing what it said. She unlocked her phone and braced herself for the worst. 

> **Adrien** **  
>  ** >hey. everything’s locked up. i hope you get home alright and that everything is okay.    
>  >are you still working on Thursday? i was wondering if we could talk during one of our breaks? i just wanna make sure we’re on the same page.   
>  >you know. with everything. 

Oh no. That sounded like a conversation waiting to happen. A conversation that Marinette really didn’t want to have. One she couldn’t even avoid either, unless she wanted to miss out on a full day’s worth of pay and be short on money for bills and groceries this week. One that involved looking Adrien in the eyes and producing words, which didn’t really work out so well for her just now. Worst case scenario, Adrien was going to sit her down and explain that he wasn’t at all attracted to her, whatever happened tonight was just a fluke, and that they should probably just stay friends while Marinette melted into the floor and died. 

It didn’t feel right to ignore him, and Marinette always hard a hard time saying no to Adrien especially when he asked for things this earnestly. So she sent him a quick reply saying she was working on Thursday and that she’d be free for them to talk. Talk about what, she had no idea, but at least she had thirty-six hours until then to panic and hopefully come up with something to say to him that wouldn’t make her sound like a total idiot. 

Marinette threw her phone on the passenger's seat and wiped her hand down her face. There was no way she was getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

 

Wednesdays were Marinette’s worst days. She had university classes bright and early at eight in the morning until noon, half an hour for lunch, an hour for grocery shopping, a quick drive to the sex shop, and then a five hour shift — the first four hours of which she was by herself with only two other younger employees who were more interested in hanging out in the stock room pretending to organize boxes than actually doing work. Luckily, the early afternoons during the week weren’t particularly busy, which meant that Marinette was free to go back and forth between running the register and helping customers on the floor while finishing her design sketches for class in between. On a normal day, it was a rough routine but a bearable one. 

Today, however, she was running on eight cups of coffee and about three hours of sleep since her anxious thoughts wouldn’t shut up for more than ten minutes at a time to let her get anything close to resembling a restful sleep. She was sporting a marvellous migraine, and it was taking all of her willpower not to snap at the customer who didn’t understand that you weren’t supposed to be using silicone lube on silicone toys despite a fifteen minute explanation complete with two informational pamphlets about proper toy maintenance. 

“This is you trying to talk me into buying more products from you,” the young woman accused. “You expect me to believe that it’s unsafe to use silicone on silicone? That’s like saying you can’t wash a sink with water.”

Marinette gave her a very long deadpanned stare before shoving the maintenance pamphlet across the counter again. “Silicone lubes are fine for your skin and they’re fine for any toys made out of hard materials. Silicone molecules don’t react well with other silicone products, so your silicone dildos are literally going to deteriorate. Trust me. It’s happened to me before. You’re better off with a water based lube.” 

“That sounds like some stupid myth you found on the Internet. Aren’t you supposed to know better if you’re working here?”

“Look, if you want to come back and spend more money on another toy because you decided not to listen to me, be my guest. It’s only going to help me,” Marinette explained. “I’m trying to  _ save _ you money. Get the water based lube. It’s cheaper and much easier to clean up anyway.” 

The woman frowned. “Where’s your manager? I want to speak to them.”

“Manager’s on lunch break,” Marinette said. “I’m in charge until he gets back. You’re more than welcome to hang around until then, but when he does come back he’s going to tell you the same thing I am.”

The customer rolled her eyes, grabbed a cheap bottle of water lube from the counter display, and shoved it in front of Marinette. “ _ Fine _ . I’ll just take this one.”

“Hallelujah,” Marinette mumbled, too quiet for the woman to hear. “Do you have a member’s card?”

She finished ringing up all of her items —  _ accidentally _ forgetting to apply their “buy three dildos get one bottle of lube free” offer to the order — and dropped her head down on the counter right when Alya came bustling into the store, shaking snow off her shoulders and her hat. 

She waited for Alya to clock in and drop her coat and bag off at the break room before she reached over to her and pulled her behind the counter. “Please tell me you have my coffee and that you’re here to take this register away from me,” Marinette complained.

Alya snorted and placed the paper cup in front of her. “So I got you this cool thing called  _ herbal tea _ . Very delicious, guaranteed to keep you warm on this cold winter’s day, and more importantly it’s got no caffeine.” 

Marinette made a disgusted noise and glared over the top of the cup. “I asked for black coffee.”

“I know. And you’re not getting it,” Alya scolded, reaching underneath the counter and lifting up the trash can that was filled with Marinette’s empty coffee cups. “You know it’s possible to overdose from caffeine right?”

Marinette crossed her arms and pouted. “I metabolize it quickly, I would’ve been fine….”

Alya lifted the paper cup to Marinette’s lips. “Will you let me give a shit about you please and drink the tea I bought for you?”

“If I fall asleep at this counter, it’s going to be your fault,” Marinette muttered, reluctantly taking a large sip if only to warm up her body and keep it awake. 

“Yeah, about that,” Alya began. “What’s up with you? You’re looking pretty beat up.”

“Didn’t get any sleep last night,” Marinette answered. “I’m pretty much running on fumes right now.”

“Is everything okay? You seemed fine at work yesterday.”

Marinette drummed her nails against the edge of the cup and pursed her lips in thought. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Why did something happen?” Alya asked. 

“Sort of?” Marinette winced. “It’s kind of embarrassing, but I really don’t know what to do. You’re better at dealing with uncomfortable situations than I am.”

“Uncomfortable situation? When did this happen?”

Marinette stared down at her lap and cleared her throat. “Uh….last night.”

“Before or after I left with Nino?”

“After?”

“So when you went home?”

“No. Before I went home. After you left.”

Alya paused as her eyes widened in understanding. “Holy shit. Did something happen when you and Adrien were locking up.”

“Okay, listen to me, you have to seriously swear you’re not going to tell anyone,” Marinette pleaded. 

“Who would I tell?”

Marinette glared. “You and I both know you gossip to Nino about everything.”

“ _ What? _ ” Alya defended. “It’s just Nino! He’s a cool dude, and he never spills secrets.”

“You have to promise or I’m not saying anything!”

Alya rolled her eyes and shooed Marinette off the stool she was sitting on so that she could take her place on the register. “Fine. I’m sworn to secrecy. This better be good.”

Marinette hopped up on the counter and kicked her feet. “Well, it’s….something.”

“If this doesn’t end with you and Adrien having kinky sex on the break room couch I’m gonna be super disappointed.”

“Would you  _ shut up _ ? This is serious!”

“Okay, okay, fine, I’ll stop,” Alya relented before greeting the next couple of customers to the register. “So what’s bugging you?”

“Alright, so you know how I was supposed to product test that warming and cooling lube we just got in?”

“Oh yeah!” Alya exclaimed. “I meant to tell you! Remind me to snag some samples of that before you leave today. That was some review you left for that stuff. Did you try out both of them? Which one did you like better?”

“Well, I was  _ supposed _ to try both of them out myself. But I remembered literally two hours before I was supposed to have the review up and I didn’t have time to test them both. So I….had some help.”

Alya whipped her head around and blindly swiped the customer’s credit card. “What a fucking minute. Please tell me that you didn’t ask Adrien to help you test out that lube with you.”

“I didn’t ask!” Marinette corrected. “He offered and I said yes because I needed the help!”

“Oh my God,” Alya breathed out. “Oh my God, oh my  _ God _ , where is this going?” 

“Look, it seemed like a harmless idea at first, okay?” Marinette defended. “We both were just supposed to go into the bathrooms, try the stuff out real quick, and then that’s it. Which is what happened, but then things started to get really weird.”

“Weird how?”

Marinette shifted in her seat and waited for the customers to leave before she whispered, “You know I’m a little loud, right?”

Alya cackled. “A little? Honey, you were meant to go into porn with the way you go off sometimes.”

“ _ Anyway!” _ Marinette interrupted loudly. “The walls in the bathroom are thin, so….I guess….”

Alya’s face split into a huge grin. “He heard you….what happened next?”

“I, uh….well I heard him too,” Marinette admitted. 

“So you stopped?”

Marinette coughed into her hand and looked out the store window. “Yeeeeaaaah….so, uh….”

Alya’s hands smacked down on top of Marinette’s knees. “You are totally messing with me right now. The two of you got off to the sound of each other’s moans while you product tested in the fucking employee bathrooms?”

“You make it sound like I planned this!”

“Wow,” Alya laughed. “Wowie wow wow. Please tell me you boned after that, right?”

Marinette screwed her eyes shut. “Okay, see, this is where it gets bad. We kinda didn’t know what to say to each other when we were done, and I really don’t handle pressure well, so I kinda just….left?”

Alya immediately deflated. “You left….”

“I said….that I left the stove on at home and then, yeah, I left.” 

Alya leaned in closer. “You fucked yourself to the sound of his voice while he did the same, you said nothing afterwards, you came up with a shitty excuse to get out of there, and then you  _ left?” _

“Well, no, not quite. More happened in between….”

“Like what?”

Marinette bit her lip guilty. “I, uh….I shook his hand before we left?”

“Holy  _ shit _ , babe, how are you so bad at this stuff?” Alya demanded. “You could not have possibly made that more awkward. A hand shake?  _ Really? _ ”

“I’m sorry!” Marinette snapped back. “I panicked! I thought I totally freaked him out so I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.”

“You did the opposite of freak him out,” Alya said. “You turned him on. He wouldn’t have stayed jacking off to the sound of your voice if he wasn’t at least a little bit into you. You guys could’ve talked it out and you screwed it up by leaving!”

“He isn’t  _ into _ me,” Marinette sighed. “If anything I made him totally uncomfortable. He texted me last night right after I left saying that he wants to talk on Thursday at work. Why else would he want to talk to me if it wasn’t to let me down easy and totally rip my heart out in the process?”

“How do you know he’s going to reject you?” Alya asked. “Maybe he wants to tell you that he likes before asking you out. This could be a very good talk.”

“Or it could be a disaster! This whole horror show has kept me up all night because I can’t stop losing my mind over it. Our friendship is going to be so weird now, I can’t believe I did that. He’s never going to want to see me or talk to me again!”

“One day, I’m going to get you out of this overthinking habit,” Alya swore. “Listen, you’re really turning this into something bigger than it actually is. Yeah you super duper screwed this up big time, but I really doubt that Adrien is going to tell you that he never wants to see you again. If anything, he probably wants to  _ keep _ seeing you. And other parts of you. In a plethora of different angles and positions — ”

“Oh,  _ stop! _ ” Marinette whined, covering her face with both hands. “Just tell me what I should say to him.”

“The truth!” Alya told her. “Did you enjoy it?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Are you crazy? He’s ridiculously hot and he was moaning on the other side of the wall with his hand around his dick. Of  _ course _ I enjoyed it.”

“So tell him that,” Alya smiled. “Worst case scenario, you laugh it off and keep it casual. Best case scenario, you get to ride that boy into the sunset.” 

“You make this sound so easy,” Marinette withered. 

“It’s because it  _ is _ that easy. Telling the truth is always the best thing to do. At least it’ll put you guys on the same page and you can figure it out from there.”

Marinette jumped down from the top of the counter and slid down until she was sitting on the floor next to Alya’s stool. “I’m going to stare into his big beautiful eyes and forget how to speak French, watch.”

Alya shook her head and took a gulp of Marinette’s tea still sitting on the counter. “You are a hot mess right now, and you need to get it together.” 

Marinette stuck her tongue out at Alya and stole her cup of tea back just as Nino came bursting into the store, almost slipping on the tiled floor after tracking in the snow from outside. “I know, I know, I’m late, I’m sorry! My car broke down and I had to fucking walk here in the snow.” 

Alya waved off his concerns. “Don’t worry, it’s a slow afternoon anyway.”

He came up to the counter, stuffed his gloves into his pockets, and brushed the snow out of his hair. “I’ll stay for an extra half hour to make up for it.” He paused and looked down the store aisles to his left. “Where’s Mari? Isn’t she working today?”

Alya pointed to the floor next to her. “She’s having an existential crisis and won’t get up from the floor.”

“Let me wallow in peace, goddammit!”

Nino snorted and reached into his canvas bag. “Well, that’s a shame, because on my way here, I stumbled upon the most amazing thing in the whole universe.”

“Boy, you and Marinette are just chock full of interesting stories today, aren’t you?” Alya mused. 

Marinette kicked her in the shin. “Quiet!”

“Anything interesting?” Nino winked. 

“Just some girl talk,” Alya assured. “But what have you got?”

“Well, because I had to walk all the way here, I passed by a newspaper stand and figured I might as well grab the paper so I can read it during work.  _ But _ while I was paying for the newspaper I also happened to pick up this.” He pulled out a magazine from his bag and showed off the glossy cover of the most currently monthly issue of  _ La Mode _ with some famous actress starring in a new film franchise posing on the cover. 

Alya raised a brow, looking unimpressed. “A fashion magazine?”

“Not just a fashion magazine, mademoiselle,” Nino smirked. “See I happened to be on Twitter this morning and I was literally being bombarded by some  _ very _ scandalous photos of our favorite little sunshine prince.”

Alya’s jaw dropped. “Shut up….”

“Adrien’s got a four-page spread starting on 46 sporting some new  _ Gabriel _ men’s wear and it’s fucking  _ sexy _ .” 

Marinette scrambled to her feet and leaned over the countertop. “Say  _ what? _ ”

“How sexy?” Alya beamed. 

“It made me ten minutes later to work.”

“Man! I’ve been waiting for another one of his spreads to drop for ages. Why didn’t he tell us?”

Nino poked Alya on the nose. “That is  _ exactly _ my question. I know he models way less than he used to when we were kids, but he usually always tells us when he’s off on shoots or about to be featured somewhere. He kept totally mum about this. Although, I kinda see why.”

“What what do you mean by that?” Marinette asked. 

Alya covered her mouth. “Did he go full frontal?”

Nino flipped the magazine open to the appropriate page and slid it in front of the girls to look at. “Feast your eyes, ladies.” 

Now Marinette had heard rumors saying that Gabriel Agreste was planning on creating a line of men’s casual wear for his new Winter Collection that would be more modern and youthful in an attempt to reclaim the under 30 demographic that he’d been having so much trouble with lately. Famous fashion review bloggers had been embroiled in discourse about this for months, some saying it was merely a red herring and others saying that he was going to completely change the  _ Gabriel _ status quo and shock fans with something they’d never see before. Marinette wasn’t quite sure where she stood on that argument, but she was definitely pleasantly surprised to see  _ Gabriel _ come out with a brand new line of slim leather trousers just in time for the holiday season. It was certainly a step away from the sleek and chic aesthetic  _ Gabriel _ was usually known for, but Marinette appreciated the boundary push. 

But that was about all she had to say about the actual clothing before her mind zeroed in on the fact that _of course_ Gabriel Agreste picked his son to model them in a four-page spread in one of the most popular fashion magazines in Paris. And _of course_ Adrien had to look freaking delectable while doing it. 

“Oh my God, he’s  _ shirtless!?” _ Alya exclaimed. “Has he ever done that before?”

“I think this is the first time,” Nino grinned. “Kid’s a natural man. I know he’s not too crazy about that modelling life but damn. He’s got talent.” 

“Holy shit,” Alya giggled. “I’m going to be posting pictures of this all over the store. Everyone needs to know about this. Might as well bring in some customers while we’re at it.” 

Nino smirked. “I figured Marinette of all people would like it. Right, Marinette?”

She knew he was making fun of her, but Marinette was too busy staring at Adrien leaning against the backdrop — hands in his pockets, one foot propped on the wall behind him — staring into the camera with a heady gaze while his disheveled hair fell into his eyes. On the right side of the page was Adrien in a different pair of trousers, but this time with his hand brushing against his chin as he turned his jaw towards the camera and gently teased the waistline with his hand as if he were about to dip them inside for the promise of something raunchy. The whole spread made him look dark and untamed, but also clean and enticing. If this was what Gabriel was going for with this new line, the photographer in charge of the shoot pulled it off perfectly. 

And then Alya turned the page, gaped at the second half of the spread, and screamed as she jumped up from her stool and started cackling in pure delight. Marinette grabbed the magazine from Alya’s hands and held it up to her face to see, but promptly felt her legs go weak as she fell back into Alya’s vacated seat and cursed under her breath. 

Taking up the entire left side of the page was Adrien laying out across a chaise with one leg falling off the couch to keep his thighs spread wide. Both of his hands were reaching behind him and grabbing the arm rest, his triceps flexing and on full display while he smirked into the camera with his bottom lip between his teeth. Adrien wasn’t the type of person that exuded this kind of raw sex appeal, at least not in Marinette’s opinion. But the sheer amount of sexual energy that was jumping off of the page was leaving Marinette feeling rather speechless and unable to take her eyes off the line of hair that went from his lower abdomen all the way down to the waistline of his trousers that were riding so low Marinette was afraid that one tug at the fabric would leave everything bare for the camera. 

Still pictures usually weren’t enough to get Marinette feeling warm under her clothes, but this last photo was certainly starting to become the exception to that rule. 

“I literally didn’t know this kid had it in him!” Alya laughed in between words, leaning against the wall for support. “What a day to be alive!”

“Right?” Nino replied. “Can you imagine how many people are going to be scooping things up and keeping them by their bedside at night?”

“Oh my God, Nino!” 

“I’m serious! This is objectively prime masturbation material. It has all the right elements. The dude’s gonna become an overnight sensation.”

Alya peeked over the rims of her glasses and leered at Marinette. “Hm, I feel as though others would be tempted to agree with you….”

Marinette glared. “Don’t you start.”

“What?” Alya defended. “I’m just saying that sometimes fate works in mysterious ways and gives you pushes of encouragement right when you need it. It’s just that this push of encouragement happens to be draped over a couch, shirtless, decked in leather, and staring into your eyes like a sex god from your personal daydreams.” She paused and sent her a sly wink. “Or maybe you don’t need daydreams anymore….”

Marinette flung the magazine at Alya and didn’t flinch when it knocked against her glasses. “You promised!!”

But Alya had already sunk to the floor in uncontrollable laughter. “The look on your face!”

Nino stared between the two of them. “What is going on?”

“Oh, nothing,” Alya sighed, trying to catch her breath. “Just some girl talk. Marinette’s going to have  _ a lot _ more on her mind tonight than she thought.”

“Holy effing Christ, can we not do this right now?”

“Oh woah,” Nino gasped. “Is this about Adrien?”

“When  _ isn’t _ it about Adrien?”

“Are you going to ask him out?”

Marinette let out a cross between a scream and a growl and disappeared behind the curtain leading to the break room. “I’m taking my fifteen minute break! Don’t look for me!”

“Tell him the truth, Marinette!” Alya shouted after her. “Let this magazine bring the truth out of you!” 

Nino held out his hand to help Alya up from the floor and kept his voice low when he asked, “So seriously, did something happen with the two of them?”

Alya shook her head. “I’ve sworn myself to secrecy so I’m permitted from offering details. But suffice it to say that developments should be coming in the future.” 

“Interesting,” Nino mused. “Will we be pleased with the results?”

“If Marinette can get her act together, I think we will be.”

* * *

 

Alya insisted on slipping the  _ La Mode _ magazine into Marinette’s bag before she left for home. By the time it came for her to clock out, Marinette was too exhausted to put up a fight about it and decided she’d just drop it on her coffee table and use the ads inside for any mood boards she might need to make for any future class projects. Except, by the time Marinette had dinner, stripped down to her underwear, and had three glasses of wine to celebrate the end of a horrible day, she found herself plucking up the magazine again and staring at Adrien’s spread while she laid out on her bed anyway. 

Despite Alya’s pep talk at work, Marinette still wasn’t sure what she wanted to say to Adrien, mostly because she was still torn on the whole situation. On the one hand, she still stood by her statement that she had made Adrien wholly uncomfortable and that she needed to apologize for that. The awkward way he held himself when he came out of the bathroom and the way he immediately insisted on them talking this out later seemed like proof that something was off between the two of them that needed to be smoothed out. 

But on the other hand….a smaller, more tentative part of Marinette wanted to believe what Alya and Nino were saying and assume that Adrien probably enjoyed it just as much as she did. She still hadn’t forgotten that brief conversation they had in the break room where it felt like Adrien was toeing the line between teasing her as a friend and flirting with her as something more. It was always hard to tell when they were friends who worked together in an environment that almost required you to have a casual approach to all things sex related. But Marinette had a  _ feeling _ . Perhaps it was one bred from over sentimentality, but a very optimistic part of her hoped that Adrien was feeling the same way.

She  _ heard _ him. He heard her and he  _ kept going _ . 

Marinette fell back against her pillows and kept the magazine propped up on her thighs, still staring at the last photo that had Adrien laid out on the chaise. Ever since he started modelling as a teen, he’d never done something this provocative before. Despite him not caring too much about how successful he did or didn’t become as a model, Marinette was sure he was going to be getting some calls after this. But more than anything it felt like he was staring out of the page and straight into her, and the way he was biting his lip and spreading his legs open only made her think of Adrien in that bathroom. 

She groaned, closing her legs and pinching one of her pillows between them to try and stave off the horniness that always came when she was stressed and had too much to drink. When she was alone like this in her apartment and craving an orgasm before bed, it was so easy for Marinette to admit just how much she wanted to have Adrien all over her. There was nothing she wanted more than to have him touch her — let his fingers replace hers, feel his tongue and teeth down between her legs, and feel his hot length pressing against her sex while she tipped her head up, looked him in the eyes, and begged him for it. 

Marinette wiggled her hips and sighed at the warm feeling that came when she rubbed herself up against the edge of her pillow. Screw it. Maybe an orgasm or two would actually help her sleep tonight. Besides, she still hadn’t been able to keep her eyes off of Adrien’s spread, and that had given her an idea that she still had plenty of time to indulge in before she went to bed. 

She held the magazine against her thighs and rolled her hips up again, keeping eye contact with Adrien’s picture as she settled into a leisurely rhythm that gave only just enough stimulation for her to work herself up into a warm, gentle arousal that always came when she decided to take her time like this. It always took forever to get her hot and desperate when she decided to dry hump, but this time she was getting riled up a bit quiet than she was used to. It was because every time she pushed her hips up, Marinette would look at Adrien’s hooded gaze, his bitten lips, the look of pure  _ want _ on his face, and she could easily imagine that being a face he would make if he was underneath her, feeling her warm, wet folds passing over his cock. 

That visual gave her an idea, and Marinette flipped over so that the magazine was resting open on her pillows while she stayed on her knees and kept the pillow in between her legs. Marinette held onto the pillow with one hand and grabbed her headboard with the other before grinding her hips down harder than she had been before. She looked down at Adrien’s picture and laughed through a quiet moan when she thought of how much of a thrill it would be to actually have Adrien underneath her, looking exactly as he did in that photo, while she rode him into her mattress. Those tight leather pants would cling to everything which would mean that Marinette would be able to feel  _ everything _ , including his hardness straining against the material of his pants. She wished she could know what that would feel like — Adrien’s length swathed in smooth, expensive leather sliding against her lips and right over her clit, making her ache to have him inside of her. 

It only took her a few short minutes to feel herself wetting her underwear and decide to take them off to get more stimulation. Marinette reached down and used two of her fingers to spread her folds apart so that her clit was exposed. She lowered herself down onto the pillow, removed her fingers, and then indulged in one very long very slow thrust of her hips that left the pillow scratching against her clit and Marinette dropping her head to whimper at the feeling. 

“Oh, fuck, Adrien….” she gasped out, her hips moving quicker and her eyes still glued to the magazine. Her thighs were starting to give out on her so she laid her whole body out on top of the pillow and kept her arms stretched out in front of her while she kept moving. It made her feel stretched out and on display, and she let her legs split even wider as she shortened her thrusts, turning them into short and quick jerks that were rubbing her clit mercilessly against her pillow. Suddenly humping her pillow was too much and not enough — she was already losing control of her voice as she rode her pleasure, but it only made her ache to have something inside of her, something that she could ride and bounce on top of to help ease the ache that was slowly making everything burn and throb. Adrien’s picture was still right there in front of her, and despite him not actually being there with her, she wanted to come for him, looking into his eyes and biting her lip the same way he did his. 

And then, right there, Marinette knew there was no way she was ever going to come back from this — no way she was ever going to forget this and try to continue on as normal if that ended up being what Adrien wanted. She would never able to look him in the eye or watch him bite and lick his lips without thinking of his picture spread out underneath her while she hissed out curses and moaned out sweet pleas with Adrien’s name tagged onto the end. She was so utterly and totally fucked because there was no way she was going to be able to accept keeping Adrien as just a friend after this. Her heart was going to pine for him, her body was going to ache for him, and she was going to slip her hand in between her legs every night and curse her luck because she’ll be wishing it was him. 

Marinette had it worse for Adrien than she thought, and she desperately wished that this strange  _ feeling _ she had about Adrien — the one that was practically praying for him to reciprocate her interest — wasn’t completely off base. 

Right when she felt herself plateauing, Marinette rolled onto her back, circled her clit with three fingers, and came only seconds later, Adrien’s name caught in the back of her throat as she arched towards the ceiling and kept her cheek pressed against the glossy pages of the  _ La Mode _ magazine. 


End file.
